


Aranea and Meenah's Pissing Contest

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting in the dreambubbles, Aranea and Meenah are spending some much-needed private time together. But Meenah has a bit of a problem - she's starting to really have to piss, and she can't find a dream-bathroom anywhere. And she knows Aranea has a bit of a watersports fetish, and isn't quite sure what her girlfriend will suggest in that situation. But eventually Meenah's urges get the best of her, and Aranea encourages her to pee on the carpet - it's just a dreambubble, after all. Meenah is a hesitant at first, but when Aranea leans back against the couch and demonstrates just how far she can spray her own pee, Meenah finds herself intrigued...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aranea and Meenah's Pissing Contest

"Cod, I missed you so much, all of that time," Aranea mumbled. She was sitting on Meenah's lap with her head on Meenah's shoulder. The two had been cuddling for a while, after some vigorous fucking earlier. Meenah felt bad for Aranea for having spent so long wandering around the dreambubbles waiting for her, but she couldn't object to all of the enthusiastic sex she was getting now. 

"Whale, I'm here now, babe," Meenah said, pulling Aranea a bit closer. They were sitting on the circular fuchsia couch surrounding Meenah's giant gold statue of herself. Or, technically, a representation of it constructed by the dreambubbles from their memories - Aranea assured her it was a very important distinction. It looked and felt real enough, though, and Meenah was glad it was here. She really liked to have sex between the legs of her statue. Aranea found it a bit odd, but humored Meenah's requests to fuck there.

Aranea moved a bit on Meenah's lap, and her leg pressed up against Meenah's bladder. Meenah grumbled a bit and shifted back to a slightly more comfortable position. She was enjoying the cuddling session, but she _really_ had to piss. And while the dreambubbles had provided a mostly-faithful representation of her palace, for some reason they'd omitted the bathrooms. It was going to be a problem if something didn't change.

Now that the pressure in her bladder was on the front of her mind again, Meenah was suddenly quite uncomfortable. She didn't think that she could push her urinary urges out of her mind again too easily, even with her adorable gillfrond on her lap. 

"Man, I'm thirsty again, I'm gonna get another drink. You want somefin?" Meenah said, sliding Aranea's butt onto the couch next to her. The nearest bathroom was just past her kitchen, and she had been using this excuse for heading off in that direction. Meenah knew that Aranea had a piss fetish - if she admitted that she really had to pee but there wasn't a bathroom, that would just be asking for trouble. But every time Meenah went to check that there weren't any bathrooms, she felt obligated to bring back a drink for herself because of her cover story, and this certainly wasn't helping the problem.

Aranea moved out of the way, and Meenah got up and scampered off. Moving around only jiggled her bladder more. She cursed under her breath and hoped that she'd finally get an actual toilet this time. She strode through the kitchen and threw open the door where the bathroom should have been. Once again, it was empty - just a tile floor, with no plumbing fixtures of any kind. 

"Oh, were you looking for the bathroom?" Aranea's voice carried over from the edge of the kitchen. "I did notice that there wasn't one there earlier. A bit of a shame, since I do really need to urinate. And I take it that you do as well." 

"Ugh, yeah I reely gotta piss, Serket," Meenah replied with a tone of frustration. "And you're probubbly gonna tell me to just take a whiz on the floor? And let you watch since you get off on that?"

"Well, yes. The floor would be perfectly fine, or the sink there, or anywhere else you feel like really. And I would like to watch, if you'd be okay with that. You didn't mind last time," Aranea proposed enthusiastically.

"Whale it's fine for you to sea me if I'm pissin in the toilet! But it's a bit embarr-bass-ing to go just any old place around my hive," Meenah protested. She didn't mind humoring Aranea's fetish sometimes, but the idea of doing it on the floor in a dream-projection of her own hive seemed a bit unappealing.

"Aww, but you've let me watch when we were both outside, too. Remember? And the other day you pissed in a fishbowl for me! You even let me hold it when you went," Aranea said with a smile, closing her eyes to savor the memories. "And anyway I told you, it's perfectly fine to pee pretty much wherever you want around the dreambubbles! You run into this problem of there being no bathrooms all of the time." 

"Yeah, it's ea-sea for you to say that if you have a fet-fish for pissin everywhere! But I _don't_ wanna piss anywhere around here," Meenah argued back. But the pressure in her bladder was really getting to her, and she was realizing that this would be a losing battle. And if she was going to piss somewhere, she might as well give her girlfriend a show. "But I guess I'm gonna hafta. You win, Serks. Where d'ya wanna sea me take a leak?" 

"Oh, thank you sweetie! And on the floor back where we were just hanging out would be nice. I hope you don't mind if I join in," Aranea grinned happily for a moment, then disappeared back in the direction from which she'd come before Meenah could object. 

Meenah waddled after Aranea with her legs pressed together. When she made it back to the statue room, Aranea was already sitting on the couch. She was leaned back, with her butt situated on the middle of the cushion, and with her legs up so that her feet rested on the front edge. Aranea's short dress was flipped up and out of the way, giving Meenah a good view of the crotch of her panties. It was Aranea's favorite position to receive oral sex, actually - but it was clear that she didn't have that in mind.

"Aww, man, Aranea, don't piss on my couch!" Meenah objected halfheartedly. By now, she was more concerned with her own bladder than with wherever Aranea wanted to piss. And Meenah reluctantly acknowledged that Aranea was right about the dreambubble thing - whatever puddles they did make would be gone soon enough, when the dream projection shifted. 

"I'm not going to pee on the couch! I'm going to pee on the floor while sitting on the couch!" Aranea said excitedly. "Well, a few drops might get on the cushion at the beginning and the end, but I don't think that will be a big deal. Though if you want to grab me a towel, I guess we could put that down, and -"

"Just clam up and do it already!" Meenah was getting a bit irritated at this. She just wanted to get both of their bladders empty at this point.

"Oh. Sure," Aranea replied with a smile. She pulled her panties aside with one hand to reveal her blue pussy, and then with her other hand she held the gray skin on either side of the top of her labia. Then, a blue stream of urine projected out from her. For a moment it splashed down on the edge of the couch, but then quickly shot out farther and landed on the rug. With a delighted giggle Aranea adjusted her aim, and her pee stream started to arc up higher and project out farther. Finally she settled on an angle, and said, "Ahhhhhhhh, that feels amazing." 

Meenah watched Aranea's stream as it sprayed powerfully up and out from her crotch and through the air, before finally landing on the ground probably five feet away. The cerulean liquid hit the light blue carpet and soaked in, creating a rapidly-expanding dark blue spot. 

"Damn, gill, you can get some distance!" Meenah said, genuinely impressed. She'd watched Aranea piss in the past - plenty of times in the toilet, and occasionally squatting somewhere. But she'd never seen her girlfriend make a fountain like this before. 

"Oh, yeah, I hope you don't mind too much," Aranea replied with a deep blush. "But I do like doing this sort of thing when I'm alone, and I had such an enjoyable time holding all of this pee in when we were cuddling that I wanted to do something fun with it. Just squatting on the ground is kind of boring to do when you can aim like this." 

"Shell, I'd rather sea this! It's much betta entertainment," Meenah said with a grin. She wished Aranea had told her about this aspect of her fetish sooner. Watching Aranea piss in the toilet wasn't very exciting, but Meenah was amused at the thought of seeing her girlfriend spray urine all around the dreambubbles. Meenah felt a pang of pressure from her bladder, and briefly considered joining in then and there, but decided to wait until Aranea finished.

"Oh! I thought you'd find it really weird," Aranea said with a sheepish smile. Her piss kept flowing in an impressive arc, and the damp spot on the carpet continued to expand.

"Nah, this is pretty cool. You should give me this sort of show whenever you wanna piss somewhere for the halibut," Meenah replied with a chuckle. "I wonder if I can get that kinda distance too?" 

"Well, I'd love to watch you either way," Aranea grinned. Happy from Meenah's encouragement, she leaned from side to side and adjusted her aim, so her pee stream traced out a wide arc across the carpet. She pissed back and forth across the resulting puddle until she finished, making it slightly wider with each pass. Finally, her bladder emptied and her stream receded, with the last little bit trickling out onto the couch and making a small wet spot there. 

"Alright, my turn," Meenah grinned, suddenly feeling enthusiastic about emptying her bladder on the carpet for Aranea to see. She climbed up onto the couch and faced towards the floor, then unzipped herself and pulled her pants and underwear down a bit below her crotch. She had a bit of experience with peeing standing up, so she leaned back and reached down to adjust herself a bit.

"Whale, time to let 'er rip," Meenah said, and then relaxed her muscles. A stream of fuchsia urine came pouring out, making it over the front of her pants and splattering down on the floor a bit in front of the couch. Meenah's body shook a bit from the overwhelming sense of relief. Aranea gasped excitedly and shifted herself a little closer to Meenah's leg. 

Meenah leaned back and stuck her hips forward a bit more, and pulled at herself to aim better. Her stream swung forward as she did so. Meenah smiled to herself as she adjusted a bit more and her piss landed on and then beyond Aranea's puddle. "Now that's what I'm talkin aboat." 

"Oh," Aranea said quietly, fully entranced by the sight. Meenah looked down to see her girlfriend slide her body up against Meenah's leg, and then wrap her arms around it and lean her head against Meenah's hip. "Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow."

"Damn Serket, I didn't think you'd wanna cuttle up that close while I'm pissin. But I guess that's your thing," Meenah said with a laugh, and ran her free hand through Aranea's hair. It seemed a bit weird, but there was no way that she was going to cut off her pee stream anytime soon, so Meenah just decided to go with it. She rocked her hips back and forth and up and down to spray her stream around the floor, creating a spread-out puddle that overlapped with the one Aranea had just made.

"Oh, but seeing you do this is so glubbing hottttttt! Thank you so much," Aranea replied breathlessly, embracing Meenah's leg more tightly. She then shifted again, and Meenah looked down to see Aranea sliding her legs apart a bit and one of her hands between them.

"Hah, you wanna get off to this so much that you can't even wait until I'm done to touch yourshellf?" Meenah teased, as she continued to spray her pee around over the carpet. She still had plenty more to go, and felt surprisingly proud of herself for doing this and for turning on Aranea so much. And she even felt a bit horny herself from it all. "Well, don't do anyfin too much 'til I can come down there to kelp." 

Aranea just moaned a bit, and Meenah kept pissing. She'd already changed a huge spot of her light blue carpet to a be a darkish purple instead, and found it a fun game to try to dampen as much additional dry carpet as possible. Aranea continued watching, occasionally making small lusty moans, and Meenah could see her hand sliding back and forth over her panties. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Meenah's stream died down, and the last few drops squirted out onto the floor right in front of the couch. 

As soon as she finished, Meenah peeled her pants and underwear all of the way off, and plopped down on her knees next to Aranea. Aranea stopped rubbing herself and moved her hand over to Meenah's crotch. Meenah reciprocated by pulling Aranea's panties to the side and rubbing at her girlfriend's drenched pussy. Meenah leaned over to plant a kiss on Aranea's cheek, then said, "Wow, Serks, porpoisefully pissin all over the place was kinda fun. We gotta hose down the dreambubbles with our pee more often." Aranea just smiled back, and then pulled in Meenah for a passionate kiss and started to finger her.


End file.
